As the rain falls
by forgotten words
Summary: I am bad at summaries so keep that in mind as you read this. Rain knows that this love won't last unless he becomes mortal. These are his thoughts and his feelings. Oh and I don't own Immortal Rain.
1. Chapter 1

I stand here wondering 

what it would have been like to be someone else

and I know that I can't have

which I want most of all

I watch as the world goes by

as the wave's from the oceancrash into the cliff

and eat it away slowly

I watch as the people I meet

and love

fade away

like a sunset their smiles warm and beautiful

and then just like that it grows dark

like a life turning off a light

I want to turn them back on

Turn back time

but I know time won't listen

as I know now

Time has no heart, and if it does it has someone else's

I watch as the cliff just stands there

as the ocean eats it away

I guess this is what people mean when they say

"Even the immortal die, not in the body but in the soul.

They lose too much and have too little."

As the rain falls, so do my tears

The rain immortal

Just like my sorrow

Immortal

Yet I still feel this torture

this feeling I wish would last forever

but deep in my heart I already know

it won't last

No matter how I feel

My body burns when we touch

My anger flares when you get hurt

I want this to never end, but it will

I watch as the sky becomes dark

and I know the world is too cruel for this to last

I want to hold you

I want to wipe the tears from your eyes

I want to always be by your side

but I know this feeling doesn't matter

for time won't let me go

No matter what you say

No matter what you do

It was meant to be this way

For me to love and for you to fade away

Just like everyone else

You'll fade away into the very depths of time that I can't see

No matter how long I cry,

No matter how long it rains

My sorrow will only grow,

until the promised day when I will die

As the rain falls, so do my tears

The rain immortal

Just like my sorrow

Immortal

I want to die

to live my life with you

but I can't, not with my promise

not with my heart tied to the cross of immortality

I wish to love you

but I would only hurt you when you grow old

and hurt me as I watch you fade away

I want the words you say to be true

that we will break this curse once and for all

but I know theres a chance it won't work

and with that chance our hearts are breaking

because we know the chances are very little

and that God can't hear my words or yours

only the rain knows our pain

for I love a mortal

and you love an immortal

and I know this won't last

It tears me apart,

to watch you smile

because I know it maybe your last...


	2. Rains last words

What can I find here?  
There is nothing here  
at least not for me  
I can't stand strong  
I can't smile

I can't even cry  
I scream  
No words form  
from my mouth

No one can hear my pain  
No one knows what happens

I watch as others around me

feel no pain, at least not mine

Left alone for eternity  
is not what I wish  
but here I am again  
crying with no tears  
screaming with no sound

There is nothing here for me  
I have been here too long  
to long to remember life before  
this torture or living without happiness

My sad eyes watch the world  
falling into a darkness  
forever circling terror  
but no one else knows this  
for my eyes are immortal  
my soul cringes  
wishing to tear free from  
this earth bound cage

My sad hands hang limply at my sides  
for there's no one to hold  
not anymore

Everything fades away  
but I still stand here  
wishing the same as my poor soul  
I bleed

I can bleed forever  
stay in a near death state forever  
but still stay clinging to this pitiful life

I want to live  
but not like this

I want to live and die  
along your side  
but it can't happen  
not like this

Not with this cross tied to my heart  
not with this quilt of lost friends

I tried to forget  
to move forward  
but I live because of my lost loves heart  
and because of my long ago friends greed

Now its only fate  
fate that won't meet me at her pearly gates  
I know where the people I love are  
but with dried blood on my hands  
I know I won't see them again  
not even in death

For they flew high  
like the angels they where  
and I will fall  
fall into the darkness I see  
every waking hour  
and met every night

The sky cries my tears  
feels my pain  
but that's all that will happen  
because of what I have become  
and of what I have done

I have lived too many years  
lived to many lives  
to become innocent once more  
and to remember what I was before  
before my lost love died  
before my friend killed in front of my eyes


End file.
